lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hugo „Hurley” Reyes
| Retrospekcjaostatnia= | Name=Hugo Reyes | Nazwisko=Reyes | Status=Żyje | Wiek= Nieznany | Miejsce=Los Angeles | Zawód=Milioner, poprzednio pracował w Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack | PowódAustralia=Szukał znaczenia liczb | Powódlotu=Powrót do domu na urodziny matki | rodzina=Tito Reyes - Dziadek David Reyes - Ojciec Carmen Reyes - Matka Diego Reyes - Brat Lisa Reyes - Była szwagierka | Aktor=Jorge Garcia | SAll=Yes }} Hugo "Hurley" Reyes - jest jednym z rozbitków ze środkowej części samolotu. Jest osobą bezkonfliktową i przyjaźnie nastawioną do pozostałych. Stara się pomóc pozostałym rozbitkom i łagodzi spięcia. Ma problemy z nadwagą. __TOC__ Przed katastrofą Kiedy Hurley był mały, był bardzo blisko swojego ojca. Regularnie jeździli razem wędkować na molo Santa Monica. Kiedy Hurley miał 10 lat pracował razem ze swoim tatą przy samochodzie. David obiecał swojemu synowi, że jeżeli uda im się naprawić samochód to wybiorą się wspólnie na wspaniałą wyprawę do Wielkiego Kanionu. Oznajmił, że najpierw musi gdzieś pojechać załatwić pilną sprawę i obiecał, że szybko wróci. Tak się jednak nie stało. Ojciec nie dotrzymał słowa, zniknął i zostawił rodzinę na 17 lat. Po tym wydarzeniu frustracja i przeraźliwy smutek zaczęły się gromadzić wewnątrz Hugo. Później, Hugo(z niewiadomych przyczyn znany jako Hurley) brał udział w wypadku. Zarwał się pomost w wyniku, czego śmierć poniosły dwie osoby. Hurley wierzył, że to jego wina i jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć tych ludzi, wmówił sobie, że ludzie zginęli, ponieważ pomost zarwał się pod jego ciężarem, dlatego, że jest otyły. Nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że prawdziwa przyczyna wypadku była zupełnie inna. Pomost był przystosowany do utrzymani ośmiu, a nie 23 osób, które znajdowały się na nim w momencie incydentu. Hugo, który nieustannie udręczał się z tego powodu, przeżył załamanie nerwowe i popadł w ciężką depresję. W końcu jego zdesperowana matka umieściła go w Klinice Zdrowia Psychicznego Santa Rosa. Zdolności i technikę gry w ping-ponga Hugo opanował trenując w piwnicy domu matki i w szpitalu Santa Rosa. Podczas pobytu w Santa Rosa, lekarz prowadzący Hugo, próbował mu cały czas wytłumaczyć, że to nie on spowodował wypadek, ponieważ pomost zawaliłby się bez niego i nie może się o to nieustannie obwiniać. Dr. Brooks zasugerował również, że Hugo po całym tym zdarzeniu chciał się w pewien sposób ukarać, dlaczego zaczął chorobliwie jeść. Jedzenie było sposobem udręczenia samego siebie, lekiem na całe zło. Lekarz powiedział, że trzeba się wreszcie poważnie zabrać za pewne problemy i Hugo oczywiście otrzyma pomoc w odchudzaniu. Będąc w szpitalu Hugo zaprzyjaźnił się z jednym z pacjentów, Leonardem, który nieustannie, w kółko powtarzał sekwencję sześciu, tajemniczych liczb: 4 8 15 16 23 i 42. Hurley dostosował się do zaleceń doktora i zaczął dbać o swoje zdrowie oraz dietę do czasu, gdy jeden z „przyjaciół”, Dave, nie zaczął go buntować przeciwko lekarzom i namawiać do ucieczki ze szpitala. Okazało się, że Dave jest wyimaginowanym przyjacielem Hurleya, który tak naprawdę nie istnieje. Dr. Brooks przepisał Klonazepam, który miał wyeliminować omamy. Dave buntował jednak Hurleya i powiedział, że nie powinien zażywać tych tabletek, jeżeli chce się stąd wydostać. Dr. Brooks zdecydował się wówczas na mały fortel. Zrobił zdjęcie Hurleya i Dave’a kiedy byli razem. Później Hugo zobaczył to zdjęcie i nie było na nim jego przyjaciela. Hurley zrozumiał wówczas, że Dave tak naprawdę egzystuje tylko w jego wyobraźni i postanowił wyrzucić go ze swojego życia. Zamknął Dave’a za terenem Instytutu, gdy próbował go „przyjaciel” próbował go namówić do ucieczki. Hurley więcej nie widział wyimaginowanego kolegi. Niebawem stan Hugo uległ znaczącej poprawie i Reyes został wypisany ze szpitala Santa Rosa, zamieszkał z matką i ponownie zaczął pracować w barze Mr. Cluck. W trakcie przerwy Hurley zdecydował się zagrać na loterii używając liczb Leonarda. Wieczorem, podczas losowania okazało się, że Hugo zgarnął pulę z 16 tygodni i zdobył największą wygraną w historii loterii – 156mln dolarów. Hurley zwolnił się z pracy, a resztę dnia spędził ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Johnym. Hugo nie powiedział mu jednak o wygranej, obiecali sobie natomiast, że niezależnie od tego, co się wydarzy zawsze pozostaną tacy sami, nigdy się nie zmienią i będą się przyjaźnić. Hurley i Johny przejeżdżali obok kolektury gdzie Hugo nabył szczęśliwy los, właściciel kolektury rozpoznał Hurleya i chwilę później samochód otoczyli reporterzy telewizyjni. Johny poczuł się zdradzony i zły, pozostawił Hugo samego. Hurley szybko zaczął wierzyć, że liczby są przeklęte i ściągnęły na niego nieszczęścia, od czasu, gdy Hugo wygrał na loterii miało, bowiem miejsce kilka wypadków: -Dziadek Hurleya zmarł na atak serca podczas udzielania wywiadu dla wiadomości. -Ksiądz prowadzący pogrzeb dziadka został zabity przez uderzenie pioruna. -Brat Hugo zostawił swoją żonę dla innej kobiety. -Matka Hurleya skręciła sobie kostkę, kiedy Hugo chciał pokazać jej nowy dom, który dla niej kupił. -Ten sam dom zapalił się i spłonął. -Hurley został aresztowany, ponieważ policja wzięła go za handlarza narkotyków. -Dziewczyna Starla uciekła z jego najlepszym przyjacielem Johnym. -Bar Mr. Cluck, który kupił Hurley został zniszczony przez uderzenie meteorytu, w eksplozji zginęła reporterka Tricia Tanaka i jej kamerzysta. -Przez dochodowe plantacje Hurleya przeszedł huragan niszcząc je doszczętnie. -Spłonęła fabryka Hugo, zginęło 8 osób. -Niezidentyfikowany mężczyzna wypadł przez okno, gdy Hugo rozmawiał ze swoim doradcą. Pomimo klątwy, która rzekomo na nim ciążyła, jego majątek ciągle się pomnażał. Fabryki były ubezpieczone, a za omyłkowe aresztowanie Reyes dostał spore odszkodowanie. Ze swoich pieniędzy Hurley kupił fabrykę pudełek, jednym z pracowników był John Locke, a jego szefem był Randy Nations – były szef Hurelya, którego Hugo zatrudnił z litości po zniszczeniu jego restauracji. Hurley udał się do szpitala Santa Rosa, aby dowiedzieć się skąd Leonard wziął te przeklęte liczby. Opowiedział mu, że użył tych liczb na loterii. Leonard w jednej chwili oprzytomniał i zaczął krzyczeć na cały szpital, że te liczby są przeklęte i Hurley „otworzył pudełko”. Zanim Leonarda zabrali sanitariusze zdążył powiedzieć, aby Hugo udał się do człowieka o imieniu Sam Toomey, który mieszka w Australii. W tym samym czasie zaniepokojona matka Hurleya sprowadziła jego ojca – Davida. Ojciec Hugo powiedział, że nie ma żadnej klątwy i nie musi jechać do Australii, aby szukać informacji o tych liczbach. Po nieudanej „szopce” u wróżki okazało się jednak, że ojciec Hurleya wrócił tylko dla pieniędzy. Zdenerwowany Hurley, który od początku to podejrzewał poleciał do Australii, aby spotkać się z żoną Sama Tooneya – Marthą Tooney. Okazało się, że Leonard i Sam razem patrolowali południowy Pacyfik w stacji nasłuchowej i pewnej nocy odebrali sygnał, liczby: 4 8 15 16 23 42 powtarzane bez przerwy w kółko. Sam podobnie jak Hurley użył tych liczb i na jego rodzinę spadły wielkie nieszczęścia, dopiero gdy popełnił samobójstwo wszystko się skończyło. Żona Sama zdenerwowała się jednak gdy Hurley wspomniał jej, że liczby mogą być przeklęte, ponieważ ona nie wierzyła w klątwy. Hurley postanowił opuścić Sydney i wrócić do Los Angeles na urodziny swojej matki. Miał drobne problemy jednak zdążył na lot 815. Na wyspie Sezon 1 Zaraz po katastrofie Jack poprosił Hurleya, aby popilnował Claire, która była w 8 miesiącu ciąży. Claire i Hugo prawie zginęli, gdy od rozbitego samolotu oderwało się uszkodzone skrzydło. Jack uratował ich w ostatnim momencie, odciągnął od wraku, a chwilę później skrzydło spadło na plażę i eksplodowało. Pierwszej nocy po katastrofie Hugo był odpowiedzialny za rozdzielanie żywności pomiędzy pozostałymi rozbitkami. Drugiego dnia pobytu na wyspie Hugo zapoznał się z innym rozbitkiem - Sayidem. Podczas prania swoich ubrań do Hurleya podszedł Jin i poczęstował go orientalną potrawą własnej roboty. Rozbawiony Hurley stwierdził, że nie jest głodny i odmówił. Następnego dnia Hurley pomagał Jackowi, który musiał wyciągnąć olbrzymi kawałek metalu z brzucha Amerykańskiego szeryfa. Hurley, który bał się widoku krwi zemdlał podczas tego zabiegu. Hurley był również drugim rozbitkiem po Jacku, który widział list gończy Kate i dowiedział się, że Kate jest ściganym zbiegiem. Hurley postanowił przenieść się do jaskiń, które odkrył Jack, ponieważ panowały tam znacznie lepsze warunki do życia niż na plaży. Hugo wiedział, że wszyscy wokół są zestresowani całą tą sytuacją, dlatego, aby zapewnić rozbitkom trochę rozrywki wybudował prowizoryczne pole golfowe i zorganizował turniej. Po serii kilku niemiłych incydentów w jaskiniach, Hurley postanowił sporządzić listę rozbitków, w tym celu udał się do Sawyera, który posiadał spis pasażerów lotu 815. Wyszło wtedy na jaw, że Ethan Rom nie leciał samolotem. Ze swojej misji wrócił także Sayid, który ostrzegł Jacka, że na wyspie są inni ludzie. Niestety było już za późno, Ethan porwał Claire i Charliego. Kilka dni po tym zajściu Hurley podczas łowienia ryb nadepnął bosą stopą na jeża morskiego. Jedyną osobą, jaka była wówczas w pobliżu był Jin. Hurley poszedł z nim na układ - jeżeli zażyje orientalne lekarstwo to Jin przyniesie mu świeżą, wypatroszoną rybę. Hugo przystał na tą propozycję. Podczas przeglądania notatek, które przyniósł Sayid, Hurley zauważył, że Francuzka napisała na jednej z kartek kilka razy ciąg przeklętych liczb. Hurley zabrał po cichu notatki i postanowił wybrać się na wyprawę do dżungli, aby wreszcie odkryć znaczenie tajemniczych liczb. Sayid nie chciał mu powiedzieć jak dojść do obozu Danielle, Hurley przekonywał go twierdząc, że musi zdobyć akumulatory potrzebne na tratwie Michaela. Ostatecznie wybrał się w samotną podróż do obozu Rousseau. Udało mu się odnaleźć kabel, o którym wspominał Sayid. Wkrótce do Hurleya dołączyli Charlie, Sayid oraz Jack. Po zniszczeniu drewnianego mostu rozbitkowie podzielili się na dwie grupy: Jacka i Sayida, którzy zgodzili się poczekać przy moście oraz Charliego i Hurleya, którzy musieli obejść całą dolinę dookoła. Po pewnym czasie ci drudzy zostali zaatakowani przez Danielle, która wzięła ich za nieprzyjaciół. Hurley podczas ucieczki, potknął się i upadł, a gdy się podniósł Francuzka celowała już w jego stronę ze strzelby. Opowiedział jej swoją historię i zapytał czy też potwierdza, że te liczby są przeklęte. Danielle opowiedziała mu o tym jak jej ekspedycja naukowa odebrała dziwny sygnał – powtarzane bez końca liczby 4 8 15 16 23 42. Jej statek rozbił się o skały i w ten sposób znalazła się na wyspie. Po jakimś czasie towarzyszy Danielle dopadła dziwna choroba i musiała ich wszystkich zabić. Potem przyszli Inni i zabrali jej córkę – Alex. Ostatecznie Rousseau potwierdziła, że te liczby mogą być przeklęte. Hurley słysząc to rzucił jej się na szyję i podziękował, że utwierdziła go w jego przekonaniu. Hugo dołączył do reszty ekipy, dał im akumulator, który dostał od Danielle i przekazał Sayidowi pozdrowienia od Francuzki. Hurley zdecydował się dołączyć do grupy, która zmierzała w kierunku Czarnej Skały – starego statku, w którym znajdował się dynamit potrzebny do wysadzenia włazu, metalowych drzwi, które odkrył w ziemi Locke. Po tym jak do obozu rozbitków przyszła Danielle i ostrzegła ich przed nadchodzącymi Innymi, Jack postanowił, że muszą otworzyć właz i utworzył kilkuosobową grupę. Do Jacka, Hurleya, Kate, Danielle i Locka dołączył Leslie Arzt, który bardzo chciał należeć do „paczki”. Na ich drodze stanął Potwór. Hurley chciał uciekać jak najdalej z tamtego miejsca, został jednak zatrzymany przez Locke’a, który prawidłowo wywnioskował, że potwór przemieszcza się w innym kierunku. Rozbitkowie dotarli do statku, o którym wspominała Danielle i zaczęli wyładowywać dynamit z ładowni. Hurley został na zewnątrz razem z Arztem, który opowiedział mu o swojej przeszłości. Podczas przenoszenia dynamitu Arzt, który chciał zademonstrować jak się powinno to robić został wysadzony i rozerwany na kawałki. Hurley kolejny raz uważał, ze ten wypadek przytrafił się również z jego winy. Podczas powrotu do włazu, Hurley zaczął recytować przeklęte liczby. Kate, która akurat usłyszała „23” powiedziała mu jakie znaczenie ma dla niej ta liczba. Hugo uciszył ją, twierdząc, że to tylko zwykła liczba. Wszystko było przygotowane do wysadzenia włazu, brakowało tylko Hurleya, który musiał załatwić potrzebę fizjologiczną. Gdy wychodził z dżungli jego latarka oświetliła boczną część metalowych drzwi i zobaczył wyryte na zewnętrznej stronie liczby 4 8 15 16 23 42. Próbował powstrzymać Locke’a krzycząc, żeby nie podpalał lontu, bo te liczby są złe, jednak bezskutecznie. Właz został otworzony. Sezon 2 Po otworzeniu włazu, rozbitkowie odkryli stację The Swan, Hurley zauważył, że jego liczby są kodem, który trzeba wprowadzać, co 108 minut do komputera z nieznanych przyczyn (Desmond – poprzedni lokator Stacji, nazwał to „ratowaniem świata”). Większość z rozbitków dostała pracę w bunkrze, jedni wciskali przycisk, inni sprzątali, prali itd. Zadaniem Hurleya była spisanie i rozdzielenie żywności ze spiżarni, która rozbitkowie odkryli w bunkrze. Hugo bał się podjąć tego zadania, gdyż uważał, że zostanie znienawidzony przez ludzi, gdy oskarżą go o niesprawiedliwe rozdzielanie jedzenia. Hurley postanowił, że wysadzi spiżarnię za pomocą dynamitu z Czarnej Skały. Rose wybiła mu jednak ten pomysł z głowy, a Jack powiedział, że jeżeli rozbitkowie czegoś potrzebują to może im to dać. Gdy do obozu wrócili Michael, Sawyer i Jin razem z pasażerami z tylnej części samolotu, Hurley zakochał się w kobiecie o imieniu Libby, która odwzajemniała to uczucie. Jakiś czas później Sawyer odkrył, że Hugo ma tajny schowek z jedzeniem, które ukradł z Łabędzia. Ford postawił warunek, albo Hurley pomoże mu szukać uciążliwej żaby, albo powie rozbitkom o tajnej skrytce Hurleya. Hugo nie mając wielkich możliwości przyjął ofertę Sawyera. Jednak podczas poszukiwań Sawyer wypowiedział kilka niemiłych epitetów pod adresem Hurleya. Hugo powiedział, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, aby Sawyer powiedział pozostałym rozbitkom o tajnym schowku, ponieważ oni go lubią, a Sawyera nie. Ford przeprosił za wszystkie niemiłe słowa i razem kontynuowali poszukiwania żaby, gdy ją odnaleźli Hurley zaproponował, że przeniesie ją na inną plażę, aby nie zakłócała spokoju. Sawyer miał jednak „lepszy” pomysł i zmiażdżył żabę w dłoni. Hurley i Libby zaczęli ze sobą razem ćwiczyć, ponieważ Hugo chciał schudnąć. Pewnego dnia wyznał Libby, że jest chory i pokazał jej swój tajny schowek z jedzeniem. Postanowił się zmienić i zniszczył wszystkie pojemniki z jedzeniem. Chwilę później z dżungli wybiegli Jin i Sun informując, że rozbitkowie coś znaleźli. Libby i Hurley pobiegli za nimi i odkryli, że na wyspę spadł zrzut zaopatrzenia z ogromną ilością jedzenia. Hurley poczuł się tak samo jak w dniu wypadku i pomiędzy rozbitkami zobaczył znajomą twarz – Dave’a. Pobiegł za nim dżungli jednak przewrócił się i zgubił go. Na ziemi znalazł jego kapcia. Hurley udał się do Sawyera i zapytał go czy w swojej „aptece” ma leki na halucynacje. Naturalnie James zaczął się z niego nabijać. Rozwścieczony Hurley zaatakował go i zniszczył cały jego namiot. Hurley i Sawyer zostali rozdzieleni przez, Jina, który obserwował całe zajście. Hurley postanowił, że wróci do jaskiń. Podczas marszu przez dżunglę Dave pojawił się ponownie. Wyjaśnił on, że cała wyspa jest w głowie Hurleya, a wszystko, co do tej pory się wydarzyło było jedynie snem. Dave zasugerował, że jeżeli Hugo skoczy z wysokiego klifu do morza to obudzi się w szpitalu i wszystko wróci do normy. Dave skoczył, a Hurley próbował pójść w jego ślady i popełnić samobójstwo. W porę powstrzymała go Libby, która go śledziła, uświadomiła mu, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Na dowód tego pocałowała go.right|thumb|Hurley całujący [[Libby.]] Z drobną pomocą Sayida, Hurley zaaranżował piknik, na który zaprosił Libby. Pomyliły mu się jednak kierunki i zamiast na piękną plażę zakochana para dotarła do… obozu rozbitków. Libby zaproponowała, że mogą urządzić piknik tutaj i udała się do bunkra po koce, a Hurley poszedł do Bernarda po wino. W Łabędziu Libby została postrzelona przez Michaela, który później określił to mianem nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Jack, Sawyer i Kate próbowali uratować życie Libby, jednak kobieta zmarła. Michael zastrzelił Ane-Lucie i Libby z zimną krwią, jednak dokładnie zaplanował akcję. Miało to wyglądać tak jakby Ben wydostał się ze zbrojowni, zdobył broń, zastrzelił Ane-Lucie, Libby, postrzelił Michaela i uciekł. Hurley przeprosił Libby, za swoje zapominalstwo i ponownie obarczył siebie winą. Podczas kopania nowych grobów Michael zapytał Hurleya czy pójdzie z nim do obozu Innych pomścić Libby, jednak Hugo odmówił. Jednak już podczas pogrzebu Libby zmienił zdanie i powiedział Michaelowi, że pomoże mu odszukać tych, którzy porwali Walta i zabili Libby. Następnego dnia Jack, Kate, Sawyer i Hurley podążając za Michaelem wyruszyli do obozu Innych. Na swojej drodze spotkali wielkiego ptaka, który „wykrzykiwał” dźwięk zbliżony do słowa „Hurley”. Kiedy dotarli do sterty notesów zapisanych przez pracowników Stacji The Pearl zostali zaatakowani przez Innych, którzy najpierw ich ogłuszyli, a potem zaprowadzili na pomost, który znajdował się przy wybrzeżu. Inni oddali Michaelowi jego syna Walta i zgodnie z umową dali mu łódź, którą miał opuścić wyspę. Do Hurleya podeszła Bea Klugh, rozwiązała go i powiedziała, aby wrócił do obozu i ostrzegł rozbitków, aby nie zbliżali się do tego miejsca. Hugo opuścił Pala Ferry, wiedząc już, że kurs 325 to jedyna możliwa droga ucieczki z wyspy. Sezon 3 Niedaleko obozu rozbitków Hurley spotkał Locka i Charliego, którzy wyruszyli na poszukiwania Mr. Eko. Ostrzegli go oni przed niedźwiedziem polarnym, a Hurley powiedział im co się wydarzyło na przystani uwzględniając fakt, że Ben okazał się liderem Innych. Później Hurley spotkał nagiego Desmonda, który wybiegł z dżungli. Hurley zaczął podejrzewać, że Desmond od momentu implozji bunkra widzi przyszłość, ponieważ podczas rozmowy wspomniał o wydarzeniach, które nie miały jeszcze miejsca, a wydarzyły się kilka godzin później. Hurley i Charlie postanowili opróżnić schowek Sawyera, ponieważ rozbitkom zaczęło brakować żywności i sprzętu. Nagle podszedł do nich Desmond i powiedział, aby za nim poszli. Zaprowadził ich do dżungli gdzie czekali Sayid oraz Locke. John wyjaśnił, co się stało z Mr. Eko. Desmond zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać, pobiegł w kierunku plaży i bez powodu wskoczył do wody. Jak się chwilę później okazało, ratował tonącą Claire. Cała ta sytuacja była niepodważalnym dowodem na to, że Desmond widzi przyszłość. Następnego dnia Hurley poinformował o tym Locka, jednak John zlekceważył tą informację. Hurley i Charlie postanowili upić Desmonda, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Pijany Desmond przyznał się, że widzi przyszłość jednak przy okazji wyszło również na jaw, że Charliemu grozi śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Następnego dnia Hurley odwiedził grób Libby i opowiedział jej o bieżących wydarzeniach. Potem Hugo udał się do Charliego, aby porozmawiać z nim o jego „problemie”. Nagle z dżungli wybiegł Vincent z trupią ręką w pysku, na której był zawieszony kluczyk. Hurley pobiegł za nim do dżungli i odkrył starego Volkswagena. Podekscytowany wrócił do obozu i opowiedział wszystkim o swoim odkryciu. Nikt jednak zbytnio się tym nie zainteresował. Jedynie Jin, który nic nie zrozumiał zgodził się pomóc. W środku samochodu Hurley i Jin odkryli ciało Rogera – dozorcy Dharmy i duży ładunek piwa Dharmy. Sawyer, który wrócił razem z Kate dołączył do nich i zaczęli razem świętować oraz zastanawiać się jak uruchomić samochód. Hugo poprosił o pomoc Charliego. Hurley i Charlie wsiedli do samochodu i mieli zjechać z wielkiej góry, na samym dole widać było skały. Tuż przed zderzeniem ze skałami Hurley przypomniał sobie słowa swojego ojca, który zawsze powtarzał, ze tylko my sami mamy wpływ na nasz los. Nagle samochód zapalił i Hurley w ostatniej chwili uniknął czołowego zderzenia. Charlie w ten sposób przetestował swój los. Następnego dnia rozbitkowie przynieśli na plażę stół do ping-ponga, który spadł do dżungli podczas implozji bunkra. Sawyer, który chciał odzyskać swoje zapasy, poszedł z nimi na pewien układ. W przypadku wygranej rozbitkowie oddadzą mu jego rzeczy, natomiast w przypadku przegranej ma całkowity zakaz używania przezwisk przez tydzień. Sawyer przegrał pojedynek z Hurleyem, jednak rozbitkowie zwrócili mu niektóre rzeczy. Podczas gry w ping-ponga z dżungli wyłoniła się bardzo blada Nikki, zdążyła wyszeptać: „Paulo kłamie” i umarła. Później rozbitkowie odnaleźli w dżungli ciało Paulo. Hurley, Charlie i Sawyer prowadzili dochodzenie w tej sprawie. Jak się później okazało Paulo i Nikki zostali tylko sparaliżowani, ale w wyniku pomyłki rozbitków zostali pochowani żywcem. Po pochowaniu Paulo i Nikki, Hurley ostrzegł Sawyera, że rozbitkowie zastanawiają się nad wykluczeniem go z grupy i w tym celu organizują wieczorem głosowanie. Hurley podsunął Sawyerowi kilka pomysłów, które miały zmienić jego wizerunek w oczach rozbitków. Cała sprawa okazała się jednak jednym wielkim oszustwem Hurleya, który chciał przystosować Sawyera do nowej roli – lidera rozbitków. Po przybyciu Juliet na plażę, Hurley został wysłany, aby jej pilnować. Zapytał przy okazji Juliet dlaczego nie było jej w dniu porwania Kate, Jacka i Sawyera na przystani. Juliet odpowiedziała, że miała wtedy wolne. Hurley, Jin, Charlie wybrali się na wyprawę z Desmondem po jego kolejnej wizji. Gdy zrobiło się ciemno, rozbili obóz niedaleko plaży. Usłyszeli wtedy helikopter i zaobserwowali, że spadł on do wody. Ktoś jednak katapultował się i spadł na spadochronie do dżungli. W dzień ekipa odnalazła ranną spadochroniarkę Naomi. Po interwencji Mikhaila Bakunina kobieta zaczęła powoli dochodzić do siebie. Hurley powiedział jej, że są rozbitkami lotu 815. Naomi odpowiedziała, że to niemożliwe, ponieważ ten samolot został odnaleziony i nikt nie przeżył – wszyscy zginęli. Rozbitkowie skonstruowali nosze i zabrali Naomi do obozu, postanowili jednak nie mówić o tym Jackowi, zwrócili się natomiast z tym do Sayida. Grupa ukryła Naomi w namiocie i naradzała się w konspiracji. Jednak Jack dowiedział się, że rozbitkowie odnaleźli w dżungli kobietę. Wkrótce Hurley zobaczył, że Desmond i Charlie mają zamiar odpłynąć łódką do Stacji Zwierciadło. Hugo chciał płynąć razem z nimi, jednak towarzysze nie zgodzili się. Hugo pożegnał się z Charliem i odszedł pozostawiając w tyle przyjaciół. Na plaży wszystko było gotowe do wymarszu i wyprawy do radio-wieży, Hugo zaoferował Claire swoją pomoc. Podczas wędrówki trzymali się razem. Hurley poszedł z resztą rozbitków jednak, gdy okazało się, że wybuchły tylko dwa namioty i misja na plaży zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, Hurley zawrócił i próbował dołączyć do Juliet i Sawyera. Ford odmówił mu w podobny sposób, w jaki zrobili to Desmond i Charlie. Hurley chciał pokazać wszystkim, że też jest wartościowy i do czegoś się nadaje, dlatego wsiadł za kółko vana Dharmy i przebijając się przez dżunglę aż do plaży, rozjechał Ryana Pryce’a, dając Sayidowi i Sawyerowi wystarczająco dużo czasu na „zdjęcie” pozostałych Innych. Po odbiciu zakładników Hugo skontaktował się z Jackiem przez krótkofalówkę i przekazał mu dobre wieści. Sezon 4 thumb|200px|right|Hurley przed domem Jacoba *Ciężko reaguje na wieść o śmierci Charliego. *W lesie odłącza się od grupy i znajduje chatkę Jacoba *Jako pierwszy dołącza do ekipy Locke'a * Jest główną postacią pułapki Locka w "The Economist" * W "Eggtown" niesie Milesowi jedzenie i wygaduje Kate gdzie trzymany jest Miles * Mieszka w jednym domku z Sawyerem * Podczas inwazji chowa się z resztą w domku Bena * Odchodzi z Benem i Lockiem do domku Jacoba ponieważ podobno tylko on wie gdzie jest teraz chatka * Dochodzi do chatki jednak do środka wchodzi tylko Locke * Wraz z Benem i Lockiem zmierza do Orchidei by ,,przenieść" Wyspę * Trafia do ekipy lecącej na frachtowiec helikopterem Po opuszczeniu wyspy right|thumb|Matthew Abaddon nachodzi Hurleya w szpitalu psychiatrycznym right|thumb|Jack odwiedza Hugo na sali gimnastycznej right|thumb|Hugo ma zwidy na temat Charliego * Hurley jest jednym z Oceanic 6 * Zostaje zaskoczony wielkim przyjęciem z okazji urodzin które odbywa się w wakacje 2005 roku * Na przyjęciu spotyka się z parą młodą: Sayidem i Nadią oraz Kate i Aaronem * W trakcie przyjęcia ojciec ofiarowuje mu samochód którym zajmował się w młodości * Przerażony Hugo ucieka po tym jak w swoim samochodzie zobaczył na liczniku liczby * Spotyka się z Sun, by zobaczyć jej córkę. * Trafia ponownie do szpitala psychiatrycznego. * Hurley ma zwidy, ukazuje mu się Charlie mówiący: "Oni Cię Potrzebują". * W szpitalu odwiedza go Matthew Abaddon wypytując o resztę rozbitków. * Hurley mówi Jackowi, że wtedy nie powinien iść z Lockiem. * Odwiedza go John Locke pod przybranym imieniem Jeremy Bentham, namawia go do powrotu na Wyspę jednak gdy Hugo widzi towarzyszącego mężczyźnie Abaddona ucieka w panice * Razem z Sayidem uciekają przed tajemniczymi ludźmi którzy chcą zabić Oceanic Six * Sayid mówi mu aby nigdy nie ufał Benowi * Jest świadkiem jak Sayid zabija trzech ludzi * Podejrzenie pada na niego, jest ścigany przez policję * Ma kolejne objawienie - tym razem rozmawia z Aną Lucią * Poprzez ojca powierza Sayida Jackowi * Zdradza matce prawdę o wydarzeniach po katastrofie * Nie zgadza się na propozycję Bena bezpiecznej kryjówki * Aby uciec przed Benem oddaje się w ręce policji * Trafia do aresztu * Razem z resztą Oceanic 6, Benem i Lapidusem lecą rejsem 316 Ajira Airways i wraca na wyspę Po powrocie na Wyspę thumb|right|[[Jack, Kate i Hugo po powrocie na Wyspę]]Po błysku w samolocie znalazł się w jeziorze przy wodospadzie. Próbował utrzymać się na wodzie za pomocą futerału na gitarę. Zawołał o pomoc. Po chwili nadbiegł Jack, wskoczył do wody i pomógł mu stanąć na dnie. Następnie obaj podpłynęli do Kate. Po chwili rozmowy z zarośli wyłonił się Dharma Bus prowadzony przez Jina w kombinezonie pracownika ochrony Inicjatywy. Okazało się, że znaleźli się w roku 1977. Hugo i reszta wsiedli do pojazdu i pojechali na spotkanie z Sawyerem. Galeria Image:Golf Course.jpg|Hurley tańczący na polu golfowym. Image:Normal dave-promo06.jpg|Hurley z Davem, swym wyimaginowanym przyjacielem. Image:Thumb_dave-caps624.jpg|Hurley całujący Libby. en: